


When sun and moon mages meet

by TheWolfDK



Category: TDZ
Genre: Sun and moon mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDK/pseuds/TheWolfDK
Summary: In the land of Estya two tribes thrived and lived in harmony. The sun tribe and the moon tribe. The peace did not hold for long. Soon the Moon tribe threatened war against sun tribe. Many wars was fought between the two tribes. One full moon the moon tribe launched a full scale attack on the sun tribe which lead to the sun mages extinction or so the moon tribe was lead to believe. In truth 3 of sun mages survived the attack. Now those sun mages have blended in with the moon tribe and live in their territory considering they have no where else to go because their home is in ruins.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One long ass journey.  
Sorrel had lived in the old ruins of the sun tribe capital for many years now. They’re unable to let go of the gruesome massacre that took place there besides he has nowhere else to go. He can either go to the nameless city or the moon tribe cities. One day he finally left the ruins and went into the nearest little village he heard rumours about various sun mages who’d been spotted in some moon cities, old sun cities and the nameless city. Sorrel decided he’d had enough of being so alone and decided to seek out the survivors of the deadly massacre that was the sun tribes destruction that had taken place 10 years prior. Sorrel winced at the memory of the horrible incident. He hated those memories more than anything else in the world. But he carried on with his journey. His first stop was a small moon city it was one of the cities that was the farthest away from the moon tribe capital. Sorrel had heard about a sun mage named Cai there. It didn’t take much convincing for Cai to tag along. She’d been longing for an adventure for a long time now anyway. She wanted to go see the world and experience it. The next mage they had to find was in the nameless city. This confused Sorrel quite a lot. Why would a sun mage hide in a city where the superior people lived. Before Sorrel could finish his train of thought Cai interrupted him. “What is so special about this ‘nameless city’?” She asked me with a curious tone. “It’s the city for the people who can’t perform magic.” Sorrel simply answered. “Though it seems weird to me why a powerful mage would hide in such a city,” Sorrel mostly mumbled to himself but Cai did accidentally hear them. “Well maybe they aren’t a mage like you think they are,” Cai proposed. “They have to be there’s no way a non magical person lived in the sun tribe and then survived…. you know,” Sorrel said not daring to actually say what happened considering Cai probably knew what they meant. Cai winched a little perfectly knowing what Sorrel has implied. 

Many hours later the duo arrived at the city gates to the nameless city. When they walked through the city many stared at them knowing that at least one of them where a mage considering Sorrel had literal plants sprouting out of his arms. 

They knew exactly where to go. They went to sun mage street (how ironic) and found the house in which a young man named Icarus resided. They knocked on the door and was greeted by a young man who was clearly very anxious. “What are you doing here?” The questioned the duo. Sorrel explained that they were looking for the survivors of the sun tribe massacre and was heading to the moon tribe capital to hide in. Icarus questioned why they’d come for him. After all he wasn’t even capable of performing magic. Sorrel was shocked at first but laid behind their differences and still wanted Icarus to join them. After all they’d have to stick together to survive in the harsh world they lived in. At first Icarus was very hesitant in joining the group but after about 2 hours of convincing Icarus joined the duo which now was a trio. Then the long journey towards the capital of He moon tribe began.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival to potentially hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrives in the capital

Chapter 2: Arrival to potentially hell 

After many sleepless nights of traveling, they arrived at the big city gates. When they went behind those gates they’d be in the biggest city in Estrya. The capital city of the moon tribe. Even though Sorrel held a grudge against the moon mages for what they’d done to their home they still had to treat everyone with respect considering this was maybe the only place they could turn to. When they entered the big capital city they were almost immediately pulled aside by a bold haired woman with a brown like trench coat on with some books in her left arm. “Jesus guys you can’t walk around here in that clothes you’ll get caught by the guards and thrown into the dungeon,” the girl said with a serious tone in her voice. “My name is Crystal now come with me if you don’t wanna be caught by the guards,” she said. Sorrel was at first very cautious with the girl and slightly hesitated. They did change their mind however considering she’d chosen to help them instead of reporting them to these guards. As graffitied he followed her and mentioned for Cai and Icarus to follow him. Sorrel noticed that Cai willingly followed them and Crystal. Sorrel also noticed that Icarus looked very nervous and skeptical at the same time. Poor guy probably had some trust issues. 

Crystal has taken the trio to her own home where she immediately found some old clothes with a weirdly dark blue aesthetic to them. “Why do you want us to wear these?” Cai questioned Crystal. “Because most moon mages wear those clothes and we can’t have people like you get caught now can we,” she said and smirked. “Now tell me where are you guys from. Can’t be the moon tribe with THAT clothes,” she said clearly implying that the bright golden clothes they were wearing were normal attire in the moon tribe. The trio quickly changed their clothes as to not stand out when they were on the streets. Cai answered Crystals pressing questioned before they got into their new clothes. “We’re from the old sun tribe.” Crystal gasped as her eyes lit up in excitement.

Suddenly the door unlocked and a Young man with brown messy hair a bandana around his head and a purple cloak come into the room. “Ummm Crystal, who are these people?” The young man questioned Crystal. Before anyone from the trio got a chance to answer Crystal spilled the beans. “Oh, Kai these are refugees from the old sun tribe ruins.” Kai looked at the trio inspecting them from top to bottom. “So you’re saying their sun mages?” Kai asked Crystal. “Yes didn’t I make that clear Kai?” Crystal answered. “Hey! You took my name!” Cai said out of the blue. No one really paid attention to Cai’s comment and just carried on with the previous conversation. “Why would you take sun mages into your home. You know how harshly people are being punished for keeping secrets like that.” Kai stayed. Crystal nodded. She knew the severe consequences of housing the trio but she didn’t care. Any chance she’d get for making a good deed she’d take it. “Well I suppose as long as no one finds out it’s okay,” Kai said. “Also we should introduce them to the rest of our friends considering they’re gonna be staying for a while,” Crystal said suddenly getting excited that her beloved friends would meet them. “Are you sure that’s a good idea Crystal you know how Mishu can be,” Kai said. “Yea but they’ll be fine besides Mishu doesn’t everyone.” Kai simply facepalmed. “I’m not gonna take responsibility if they die,” Kai simply said and walked towards the door again. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow then Crystal I think you should get to know your new friends then I won’t bother you,” Kai said, waves and exited the building. “Who was that?” Sorrel asked. “Oh just simply one of the most powerful mages in the moon tribe. He’s practiced magic since he was a child and studied for years.” Cai laughed in the background and suddenly yelled “NERD,” on the top of her lungs. Good god was it gonna be some long ass weeks maybe even years if it kept on going like this.


End file.
